Is this really just friendship what we have ?
by Sarah-RizzlesFan1993
Summary: So this story starts with Jane at the precinct and Maura at her morgue. They are "speaking" about their movie night tonight..And what there happens, only god knows xD..I hope you like it
1. Chapter 1

So hello guys, this is my very first fanfiction I write. So please be gentle with me =)

And now have fun with reading xD

...

It's Friday and every Friday evening it is movie night at Maura's.

Jane instantly blushes and thinks „_Why am I always so happy when it is Friday movie night?_ "

Jane sits at her desk in the precinct and is doing paperwork, because there is no case to work on. „_How am I going to survive the day without a case and with no chance to go downstairs to see Maura? "_

So she takes her phone out of her pocket and begins to write Maura a message

Jane:"hey how are you doing Maura =)?"

Maura: "Shouldn't you work instead of writing me "don't work related-questions"? But I am fine by the way xD"

Jane:" hahaha really? There is not much work to do, because there is no case. I am looking forward to tonight evening =)."

Maura: "Me too, Jane, me too. But now get back to working, honey. See you soon."

Jane reads the last text message over and over again and thinks "_Oh my gosh. Did she really write honey to me? Yes she did." _and begins to blush.

Frost has seen that and begins to ask Jane. "Hey hot date tonight or why are you blushing so hard?

"No, Frost it is Maura. This woman is going to be the death of me. Why is she always taking things so literally?"

Frost and Korsak, who sits next to Frost, are grinning at each other because of that sentence.

"So guys, I am going home now. See you Monday."

**…**

So Jane is home now and she has already packed her overnight bag to stay the night at Maura's.

"Hey Jo Friday, we are going to Maura's again and we will probably spend the night."

Jo is standing at the door and scratches it.

"I see, you are just as happy as I am to go and see Maura and Bass again =)."

**…**

On the other side of town, Maura is standing in her closet. "I don't know what to wear, Bass".

Bass is looking at her with confused eyes. "Yeah, I know it is just Jane, but I want to impress her."

One look at her clock and she says: OMG, Jane is going to be here in only 10 minutes, and I don't know what to wear."

She chooses a black Cassandra Strickenberk skirt and a red blouse, which just hugs her great curves perfectly. For shoes she wears her favorite pair of black Prada shoes.

Just in that moment her doorbell rings and Maura is going downstairs to open her Jane the door.

(_Did I just think of her as mine? Maura, don't think of your best friend that way. This is going to be a long day.) _

**_..._**

Maura opens the door to find Jane and Jo Friday standing there. Maura hugs Jane and says "Hey Jane you look lovely and Jo, it is always good to see you too. Come in."

"You don't look so bad yourself. I find that you look very beautiful and you are wearing your Cassandra Strickenberg again".

"Wow Jane, I am impressed that you still know the name of my skirt" says Maura.

"I always listen to you" says a blushing Jane.

"That's totally awesome, Jane. The food is almost ready, so you can already sit on the couch, and I will follow you instantly when the food is ready."

"Okay Maura. I'll be waiting for you on the couch". (_I wanted to go with her in the kitchen, but that would sound creepy if I had said that. Oh man, I am soo in love with her.)_

10 minutes later Maura comes with the food into the living room and put the tablet on the table.

"I made us ItalianSpaghettiCarbonara today" says Maura. Jane immediately licks her lips at that comment. "Angela gave that recipe to me." "WHAT? My mother gave you our famous family recipe? I think she likes you more than me" "That's ridiculous Jane, your mother loves you and you know that!"

"Yeah I know. So what are we going to watch "Dr. Maura walking Google"?" Maura smiles at that description of her and says "I thought about a brilliant documentary of tortoises. Today is the last broadcast".

Jane rolls her eyes at that "Aww Maura, Documentaries are so boring and even more boring with these turtles" "Tortoises, Jane!, and please Jane. This is the last one and I don't want to miss that. The next time you can search a movie."

End of chapter 1

A/N: So that was the first chapter . I hope you liked it. In the next chapter you are going to find out, if Jane agrees to watch the documentary or not and what is going after that xD Please review how you liked it =)

Ps: Sorry if there are some spelling problems, because I am German, but I really tried my best to do this right :)


	2. Chapter 2

So this is the 2nd chapter . Have fun with reading =)

...

**(Jane rolls her eyes at that "Aww Maura, Documentaries are so boring and even more boring about these turtles" **

**"****Tortoises, Jane!, and please Jane Please, please? This is the last one and I don't want to miss that. The next time you can search a movie.")**

**...**

"Okay, Maura, but next time I really search one and not you_._"_(How can I deny her a wish if she looks like that? Oh man the things I do for her.)_

So the two settled on the couch together and they are sitting really close to each other, but that is normal for them.

"OMG Maura the food is delicious, kinda better than from Ma, but don't say her that."

"Thank you, Jane" and Maura blushes immediately.

Maura turned the documentation on and they watched it while eating.

"Did you know that tortoises can look very good with their eyes? They candifferentiate colors even better than people, because their eyes, like all reptiles, have four different color receptors."

"No, I did not know that. How awesome"

"That's why; they are in a position to see parts of the near-infrared and ultraviolet radiation as well. Thelens of thetortoisesis designed to compensate the angle of refraction of water. Therefore the animals can also see their enemies and food clearly in the water. Hunting tortoises can trough a change…..."

But Jane interrupts her interesting talk.

"Enough of that google talk. I am trying to concentrate on your documentation here."

Maura smiles in victory about that comment.

But not 20 minutes later Jane is asleep with her head on Maura's shoulder.

"_She is soo cute, sleeping on me. I could sit forever in this position with her_" thought Maura. So Maura places her arm around Jane and Jane immediately snuggles closer to Maura. Maura blushes.^^

An hour later the documentation is over and Maura turns the TV off and then looks at Jane. _(She looks so cute at sleeping, but I have to wake her. The couch isn't too comfortable to spend the night on)_

_"_Jane sleepyhead, you have to wake up for a little time_." _

_"__Maura?"_

_"_Yes Jane, it's me. We have to move to the bed. The couch is too uncomfortable to sleep."

"Okay Maura."

The two made their way upstairs. "Will you stay with me, Jane? I don't want to be alone tonight."

Jane doesn't answer at first, but then :"Ehhm."

"You don't have to if you don't want."

"Maura, don't be silly, of course I will stay by your side. I was just a little don't even have to ask something like that."

Maura immediately hugs Jane tightly and squeezes her hard.

"Thank you so much Jane. You don't know how much that means to me."

They go together in Maura's bedroom and Jane says "I will change in here and you can go to the bathroom first and then I can go brush my teeth."

"Okay Jane. See you in a bit."

10 minutes later and Maura comes out of the bathroom and climbs already into the bed and under the blanket. Jane goes into the bathroom now and no 5 minutes later she comes out again and crawls under the blanket, too and lies back down next to Maura.

"Me is cold, Jane". Jane reaches her arm out to touch Maura's arm and begins to shiver immediately.

"OMG, Maura you are ice cold. Come here." Jane pulls Maura much closer to her and puts her arm around Maura's waist.

"You are so warm Jane. That's so nice." Says Maura and snuggles up to Jane even a little bit more.

"Good night Maura"

"Good night and sweet dreams Jane ;)"

Within 5 minutes both are asleep.

**…****.**

The next morning Maura wakes up and finds them in a very unfriendly like way on the bed.

Jane's one arm is on Maura's bare stomach under her pajama-shirt, the other arm is in Maura's hair and

both of her legs are wrapped into Maura's legs.

This is the first time they have woken up like this.

Maura snuggles a little deeper into Jane and thinks_" wow this is a very nice way to wake up. I want that every day."_

And just in that time Maura realizes what is wrong with her:_" __Oh my gosh. I am in love with my best friend. "What should I do now? Should I tell her or not?" _

Slowly Maura crawls out of the bed to not wake up Jane_. (She looks so peacefully asleep. Deep inside her she is a really big softie.)_

Maura goes downstairs to prepare breakfast for Jane and her.

End chapter 2

A/N: I know that the chapter was short, but the next one is going to be longer. Big Rizzles promise 3 I hope you liked this chapter, too. Reviews are welcome, as always. I will post the next chapter in a few days. And then we are going to know what happens as Jane wakes up =)... See ya soon :*


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you so much for the nice Reviews. I really appreciate that. It makes me smile so hard. And I can't wait to read your new reviews.

So here is the 3rd chapter. Have fun with reading and I hope you all like it.

**…..**

**Slowly Maura crawls out of the bed to not wake up Jane****_. (She looks so peacefully asleep. Deep inside her she is a really big softie.)_**

**Maura goes downstairs to prepare breakfast for Jane and her.**

**…**

Jane wakes up and strokes with her arm on Maura's bedside, but she finds her side empty and she begins to worry immediately. _(Oh my gosh. Where is Maura?)_

But in the same time she hears Maura cooking downstairs in the kitchen. So she goes downstairs to keep Maura company.

She quietly sneaks up behind Maura and wraps her arms around Maura's waist.

Maura winces, but as she knows that it is Jane, she gets calmer immediately."OMG, Jane you scared me."

"Sorry, that wasn't my intention."

They eat breakfast together and after that Jane washes the dishes and Maura goes in the bathroom to shower. After Jane has washed the dishes, she goes into the guest bathroom to shower as well.

Half an hour later both are ready and they are sitting on the couch again and plan the rest of their free day.

"So what are we going to do today, Maura?" "Hmm, we could go shopping."

Jane does her famous Rizzoli eye-rolling and says "Maura, you know that I hate it to go shopping."

"Yeah I know that, too, but I wanted to try at least. We could do yoga. You know that I love doing that."

"Yeah, I know that, but I hate doing Yoga, but I will do it, because this is you."

"Thank you Jane" and hugs Jane.

So the two go into Maura's private yoga room and Maura rolls out their mats. While Maura is doing that, Jane watches Maura doing it and is a bit distracted by Maura's perfect ass.

_("Was I just ogling Maura's ass? Who the fuck are you to ogle Maura's ass. You are her best friend and not her lover. Oh what that would be like, to be Maura's lover. That would be paradise. Stop dreaming Jane and go help your friend!")_

_"_Oh Maura, my bones are not made for Yoga. The last time I did that was with you and that stupid Jorge debacle."

"Your bones are wonderful, Jane. Trust me. I know all bones in a human body and yours do just fine Jane."

"Really, Maura, the bone talk?"

"What, I just said that I find your bones incredible", says Maura.

"I.. ..Never mind, Maura".

"And Jane, Jorge is a good human being, he is just softer as other men, but that is okay. Not every man has to be a macho or something like that. I don't appreciate these kind of men."

"But that is the normal world, Maura. There are only machos in the real world."

"Yeah, I know. That is why we don't find a good man to build our lives with." (_I don't want a man in my life. I just want Jane")_

After 1 ½ hours with doing yoga, they have finished their training.

**…..**

After their training they were sitting on Maura's couch again and were looking TV. They both thought about what they could do the rest of Saturday and Sunday.

Jane thought about her Red Sox game, where she wanted to go tomorrow. (_I so want to take Maura with me, but I don't know if she wants to go with me, because she isn't really interested in sports. She doesn't even look sports on TV, so why should she go on a sports game with me? But wait, I just ask her, after that I know more.)_

Suddenly Jane asks "Hey Maura I have something big to ask you for?

"Yes Jane, but you just asked me something^^" "Really, Maura?"

"I was just kidding Jane. So what's your big question?"

"I wanted to ask you, if you want to come to the Red Sox game with me tomorrow?"

"Wow Jane, you really want me to come with you to your favorite baseball team? Really me? Of course I will go with you. It is such an honor to be your guest at a game, where your favorite team is playing."

Jane immediately takes Maura in a huge hug and squeezes her tightly.

"Thank you Maura. This really means so much to me. We have to go shopping, to buy some Red Sox clothing and fan articles for you."

Maura claps her hands at that. "I really like that idea. I never went to a sports game before"

"Than this is going to be a great time, that you will have tomorrow", says Jane.

"That I am so sure off, Jane."

…..

20 minutes later, they sit in Maura's car and were driving into Boston's huge shopping center.

"Hey Maura, we have to go in there."

Jane shows with her index finger at a big shop called "Red Sox fan articles".

"Okay, than let's go in there."

They go inside and Maura immediately says" Wow that all belongs to the Red Sox? That's fantastic. I think I will get a huge Red Sox fan after this day, too."

"So Maura, you absolutely need a huge forefinger, a baseball cap and a Red Sox jersey."

"Do I really need all this?"

"Of course Maura, you are going to the big Red Sox game of the year. If you don't wear these things on the game, it would be a waste of money. You have to show the teams where you belong to.

"Okay than we get this all and a lot more, because I want to show them that I belong to the Red Sox and to my favorite detective"

Jane blushes immediately "(_Did she really just say that I belong to her? Aww I belong to you, too.I really wish that I would belong to her romantically")_

"Maura, you are my favorite medical examiner, too and I am going to show you our favorite baseball team in their best form tomorrow"

"Aww Jane, this is going to be so great."

"Yeah, I think so too"

They buy all those things and afterwards they make their way home.

10 minutes later they arrive at Jane's apartment. Both go out of the car.

"So Maura I see you tomorrow. I will pick you up at 9 am.

"Yes, I see you tomorrow at 9. I look very forward to it."

Maura leans forward and kisses Jane on her cheek and whispers in her ear, "I wish you sweet dreams detective. Goodnight" and she jumps in her car and immediately drives home.

Jane stands perplex next to the place, where Maura's car was just 2 seconds ago and feels that her cheeks are getting red like a tomato.

_("Did she just kissed me on my cheek and flirted with me? Yes I think she did")_

So she goes upstairs to her apartment with a very huge grin on her face.

As she goes inside her apartment, she goes into her bedroom and gets ready for bed.

Then she climbs in her bed and her thoughts go straight to Maura and smiles at these thoughts.

And not 5 minutes later she was asleep and dreams of Maura.

**End chapter 3**

A/N: So that was chapter 3. I hope you all liked it. And I can't wait to see your reactions on that one.

So I see you all there, I hope. Please review my new chapter, because feedback is always great, but you can of course criticize something too. Than I can make it better or correct my mistakes. Love you all 3

Next chapter is going to be the Red Sox game. And I just say a little something to look forward too.

There is going to be a surprise :D


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you all for the nice reviews. And for all to know I write my story in English because it is my favorite language. I love it to write or say things in English. I had 12 years of English in school. Besides I understand the content very well. So if I want to write my stories in English, I do so, and if you don't want it, then don't read it. Sorry, just saying, why I write in English and not in German!

So this is chapter 4. I hope you all like it. Have fun with reading. It is going to be great ;)

**...**

Jane wakes up and is looking forward to go with Maura to the Red Sox game. (_That was such a great dream I had. I dreamt of my future life with Maura as my wife and 2 daughters of ours. I so wish that could be true some day. But Maura never has those feelings for me. I am so out of her league.)_

She crawls out of her bed and gets ready to pick up Maura at her house and then to drive them to the Red Sox game. Half an hour later she stands at Maura's front door and rings.

Little time later Maura opens her best friend the door and greets her with a hug.

"Good morning Jane. Nice to see you again"

"Good morning, too. You look fabulous as always."

"Thank you Jane. You look great, too."

"So are you ready Maura?"

"Yes I am. Let's go."

So the two drive to the Boston Stadium and enter it.

„Wow Jane this is huge here."

"What did you think how small this is. This is the game of the year. Of course the stadium is very big then, "says Jane.

The game begins and Maura and Jane sit on their places.

Not half an hour later the rivals of the Red Sox have much more points than the Red Sox.

Jane looks very sad. Maura gently caresses Jane's shoulder and says "Keep your head high. It will get better"

Jane raises her head and smiles at Maura. „Thank you Maura. I really appreciate that."

Suddenly a player of the Red Sox hits the ball very well and Jane screams "Yes, Just like that. Keep going like that!"

"OMG Maura, this will gonna be a homerun. Please let it be a homerun"

She stands up from her seat to gets a better a better view and bounces excited up and down.

The speaker announces the result and calls "Homerun!"

Jane screams at that and says "YES, Homerun, finally!"

In the mood of joy she doesn't notice what she does next. During the pleasure of the spectacle she grabs Maura, hugs Maura tightly and then kisses her straight on her lips.

They are in their own world and have forgotten everything else around them.

Maura scares at first, but then she kisses Jane back deeply and thinks,_ "Finally!"_

Suddenly Jane takes a step back and says "Oh my gosh Maura. I am so sorry. I was just so happy that my team has scored a home…."

Jane couldn't go on with her talk, because Maura lays a finger on Janes mouth and says "Schhhh Jane, everything is fine. That was not bad, so don't apologize.

"Really Maura? Wow I am really glad of that. I thought that I just had destroyed our whole friendship! "

"No you didn't. Quite the reverse, actually I found the the kiss very nice."

Jane looks at Maura with big eyes and says "honestly?"

"Yes Jane. I am very honest!"

"So then you would not mind if we repeat that?"

"No, I have nothing against it. I even want you to do it again"

Than Jane slowly leans herself to Maura and Maura slowly leans a little bit to Jane. Slowly their lips are touching again.

It is a very passionate kiss. And after what felt like an hour they get apart to gasp for air, but don't moved away from each other.

"Wow Maura, that was pure madness and so wonderful"

"Yes Jane. I really wanted to say the same!"

They both looked the other in the eyes and both saw pure love in them.

Suddenly Maura gets fear and asks "Jane what does that mean for us now? I mean what are we now, because I don't want to miss this beautiful feeling by kissing you, but I don't want to be friends with benefits with you, either."

"Maura, don't panic. Everything is going to be great. I would really find it great, if we would get a couple and don't worry our friendship won't get broken by that, because I will be always there for you. It doesn't matter what happens!"

"Aww Jane, that's so sweet of you to say. And yes I want it to, that we get a couple.

"Great. Maura, would you do me the honor and be my girlfriend?"

"Yes I would love that, but only if you are mine too!" "Yes, I will be your girlfriend too, of course."

They looked into each other's eyes happily and deeply kissed each other one more time. Afterwards they took each other in the arms.

"Oh Jane, look, we haven't followed the game anymore"

"Oh Maura, the game isn't so important anymore. The most important one I hold into my arms and she just confessed her love to me."

"Aww Jane, my heart has just melted away" and she kisses Jane gentle at that.

Meanwhile the Red Sox had much more point then their rivals and that hasn't changed till the end of the game.

So the Red Sox had won and Maura & Jane were happily ever after. They were finally together now.

What should Jane want possibly more? Right nothing!

After the end of the game, Jane takes Maura's hand in hers and they go hand in hand out of the stadium.

"Maura, do you know, what I wanted to tell you the whole day?"

"Jane, how should I have known, what you wanted to tell me. The human brain isn't made for reading thoughts and you know, that I don't guess. So no, I don't know it. What do you wanted to say to me?"

Jane looks at Maura, smiles at her and says to her "That had to come out of your mouth now. Anyway I wanted to tell you that you look incredible sexy in this Red Sox outfit."

"Oh thank you so much Jane. You look incredible good in your outfit, too!"

"Really Maura, I had real difficulty not to pounce on you, because you look so delicious to eat," says Jane and immediately gets red.

"hahaha, now where we know of our feelings for each other, you can possibly pounce on me later^^, but Jane, I want us to take our time, because this means too much to me, to make this quickly, just to get my desire for you satisfied!," Maura says and blushes easily.

"Yes Maura, I have the same opinion as you. I don't want to rush it either."

Both drive home. Jane drives Maura to her house and both get out of the car. Jane walks with Maura to the front door and gives Maura a big & deeply goodnight-kiss and says,

"Good night darling. I wish you a wonderful night and sweet dreams."

"I wish you that too. I soo wished you could stay with me the night, but we have to work tomorrow again. Goodnight honey."

"Yes Maura, I would love it too, to stay the night with you, but since we both have to work tomorrow, we cannot do this. Besides I don't know if I could keep my hands off of you," she winks at her Maura.

"Oh Jane, I wouldn't know of that either."

"You see Maura. See you at work tomorrow. Goodnight sweety."

"Goodnight Jane. I will bring you your coffee upstairs tomorrow."

"Okay. Thank you."

Jane throws a kiss after Maura, then disappears in her car and drives home.

Maura looks still long after Jane and then goes with the face of pure love into her house. _("Man, that was a great day and finally I am together with the love of my life. The life couldn't be better at this moment!")_

With those thoughts Maura crawls into her bed and immediately fell asleep with a big smile in her face.

**End chapter 4**

A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter =). I find it the best till now.^^ And I can't wait to see your reactions on that one.

So I see you all there, I hope. Please review my new chapter, because feedback is always great.

Love you all 3


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you all for the nice reviews. They make me so happy.

So this is chapter 5. I hope you like it, too. Have fun =)

**….**

**Jane throws a kiss after Maura, then disappears in her car and drives home.**

**Maura looks still long after Jane and then goes with the face of pure love into her house. ****_("Man, that was a great day and finally I am together with the love of my life. The life couldn't be better at this moment!")_**

**With those thoughts Maura crawls into her bed and immediately fell asleep with a big smile in her face**

**…**

Jane wakes up and thinks _("OMG, has that really happened yesterday. Have we finally said that we have deep feelings for each other? Yes that has happened. Wow, I am so happy. I have the most beautiful and smartest girlfriend in the whole world.")_

Jane realizes that she has such luck to be such happy in this moment and that it couldn't get better.

So Jane stands up and gets ready for work.

As Jane arrives at the precinct, she is very disappointed that Maura isn't there yet. So she has to go upstairs alone and has to wait for her long-awaited-coffee at her desk.

As she thinks that her Maura will be here soon, she begins to grin over both her ears.

Of course, Korsak and Frost have seen this and immediately look at each other and whisper to each other "Have you seen Jane's big grin on her face?"

Jane starts her computer and asks the boys, "And guys, is there something new to say?"

"No, with me is everything as always", says Frost.

"Have you eaten by your mum again"?, asks Jane and smiles with Korsak at that.

"hahaha. Why are you laughing Korsak? You haven't certainly done anything else than looking at some cute animal videos", says Frost. Jane has to smile at that comment.

"So Jane, we all said what we have done the weekend. What have you done? "

„Me. Ehm. Not much. Maura and I watched some DVD's.

The three talk much longer about the past weekend, because there isn't any work that has to be ready very urgent.

Meanwhile, Maura has entered the precinct and goes upstairs with two hot cups of coffee to visit Jane.

Jane hears the "bing" of the elevator and Maura's clacking high heels, which walk her way to Jane. She has to smile immediately.

"Hey Maura, aww, you brought coffee. You are the best. Thank you so much for that. See that guys?, Maura knows what I need."

Maura gets red and gives Jane her coffee „Hey Jane. I see that you have no dark edges under your eyes. That means that you probably have slept very well this night. And thank you for the compliment."

Jane drinks a big sip of her coffee and says"Thank you for the coffee Maura and oh yes, I have slept very well this night, finally."

Maura has to smile about Jane's comment about her sleep. _("Has this probably to do with the fact, that we are a couple now?. I really hope so.")_

Jane smiles at Maura as well."Ehm Maura, do we eat lunch together today?

"Of course Jane, I am looking very forward to it." And both grin at each other again.

"So my lovely colleges, I am going down to my office now to work on some paperwork of mine. See you later Jane."

"Bye Maura."

So Maura disappears in the elevator and drives downstairs into her morgue.

**….**

"I am going to the toilet guys. See you soon."

Thus Jane was away and that's why the guys could finally talk to each other.

"Have you seen that Korsak?"

"Have I seen what?"

"Yes, how Jane grinned and smiled the whole time. That is just not her style and certainly not on a Monday morning."

"You are right. That's struck me, too. And that is not Jane's art at all.

"She certainly has a new admirer Korsak."

"Yes, I think so too, and Maura will know about that. The two talk about everything. And as Maura has also grinned at Jane, she must know about it."

"But just to be honest here Korsak, when will the two probably realize, that they are made for each other. Just look at the fact how they look at each other!"

"I don't know about that too. It is really a shame that the two don't know about that. And know where Jane has a new admirer; she'll have less time with Maura. And I believe that this will make Maura very sad."

""Hmm Korsak. We need to come up with something so that the two finally get together.

"Yes. I think so too Frost. But shh, be quiet, there comes Jane. Not a word to her!"

"There you are again Jane."

„Yes here I am. So let's start working, so that we can get something done here."

But before Jane starts, she has to smile because she has just thought of Maura once again. _("I look very forward to our lunch-date. Then I get to show her to what a Rizzoli-mouth is capable of.)_

She immediately gets red. _("Crap. I get bright red just at the thought of her. I hope the guys didn't get that.")_

Meanwhile at the morgue, Maura is sitting at her desk and want to do some of her paperwork, but she can't really concentrate on her work, because her thoughts are always getting to her Jane. _("Hmm. My Jane, I like the thought of that. I can get used to that. I look very forward to our lunch- date. I just have seen her and I already miss her.")_

Jane sits at her desk and can't concentrate either. Suddenly her phone rings and her display shows that it is her Ma.

She answers the phone:

"Hey Ma, what's up?

"Hey Janie baby. I just wanted to say, that I make a Rizzoli-family-dinner today and you have to come of course!"

"Ma, why are you telling me that only now? What is if I have something to do already?

"Jane, I am your mother for a very long time now and know that that you never intend to do something exciting."

"Thank you Ma. That is very nice of you to say", says Jane sarcastically.

"Ask Maura, if she wants to come too. She belongs to our family."

"This isn't her joy, but I will just ask her."

"Thank you Jane. You are such a sweetheart. And I warn you know. Don't try to show up without Maura, because then you can forget your food or eat at least outside!"

"But Ma.."

"Don't "but" me here. We see us tonight evening at 7 Jane. Bye"

"Bye Ma."

After the phone call she goes on with working.

**…..**

It is lunchtime and Jane goes downstairs to see her girlfriend Maura. She sneaks up slowly behind Maura and embraces her in a very tight hug.

"Hey Jane, There you are finally. I have missed you."

"Yes my angel, there I am and I have missed you terribly too."

Maura turns around in Jane's arms and gives Jane a long & deep kiss on her mouth.

"Hmm Maura, you smell so good. You are like a drug to me. I can't stop and I need always more of you!"

"OH Jane. Stop. Not here. We haven't even told our colleges."

"I know of that Maura, but it is so hard not to constantly touch you after I know you feel the same as me."

"Jane you are so right, I have to endeavor as much as you do, but we have no other choice as long as no one should know of us."

"Yes I know. Oh! Ma told me to invite you to our Rizzoli-family-dinner tonight. She told me that I don't want to show up without you or I have to eat outside."

"Aww, that is so nice of Angela. Tell her that I will come. And don't be silly, as if your mother would let you eat outside."

"But Maura, to be honest, I wanted to be alone with you tonight, if you know what I mean."

"Jane there is many time for that and besides if you tell your mother that we both don't come to dinner, she would probably become suspicious and we don't want that."

"There you are right again Maura" Maura just smiles at this.

They talk about their feelings for a long time and suddenly they notice that their lunchbreak is already over.

"Oh Jane look our lunchbreak is over already."

"Oh, you are right, the guys are certainly wondering where I stay. I should go. See you tonight Maura. I'll pick you up downstairs and then we drive together to my Ma.

"Okay Jane. See you tonight. I will miss you."

„I will miss you too Maura. "

The two kissed again quickly, and then Jane went back upstairs to continue working.

**End of chapter 5**

A/N: So this was chapter 5. I hope you all liked it. Reviews are very welcome, as always, but you can also criticize me, because feedback is good. I will ubdate Wednesday, because I have to work again and have very little time. Chapter 6 will be the Rizzoli-Family dinner

Love you all =)


End file.
